A circuit breaker system is often employed in a switchgear system, and can be a rack out circuit breaker system (also referred to as a drawout or draw out circuit breaker system), in which the circuit breaker is racked in or out without having to remove connections or mounting supports. The rack out circuit breaker system includes a circuit breaker and a supporting structure, such as a cradle, which is mounted in a compartment of the switchgear.
The cradle houses the breaker and includes various components, such as electrical connectors (e.g., primary connectors) and a shutter system. The shutter system protects an operator or technician from contacting the electrical buses at a back of the cradle, which the connectors of the breaker are engaged to. The shutter of the assembly is arranged in front of the buses, and operates between an open position in which the shutter is opened to expose the bus to the breaker connectors when racking in a circuit breaker, and a closed position in which the shutter is closed to restrict access to the buses when racking out the circuit breaker. Presently, a shutter system is pre-assembled as part of the cradle and secured using fastening devices (e.g., bolts and screws). Thus, the installation or removal of the shutter system requires significant time and effort, and involves many loose components and the use of tools. Further, the shutter system typically cannot be installed or removed without having to disconnect the cradle or chassis from equipment, such as the switchgear.